


Hero

by Shanejayell



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Ayaka is surprised to find herself noticing Asuna.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Negima, they all belong to Ken Akamatsu. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

Hero: A tale of Negima

Ayaka Yukihiro had two kinds on nightmares, neither pleasant. The one kind involved her little brother, imagining her parents bringing home the lifeless body and her childlike attempts to bring him to life. Her adult self knew it was useless, but she still continued to try.

The other kind of bad dream involved running.

Ayaka raced across the nightmare scenery, her long blonde hair swirling around her as she ran. Lightning flashed across the night sky, illuminating the twisted, dying trees and rough, stone covered ground.

"Negi," Ayaka cried out, hoping that the dream would follow a familiar pattern as the monsters began to catch up with her, "Negi-sensei!"

Suddenly a blurred figure raced by her, charging towards the demons then there was a bright flash of light. Stopping and spinning around Ayaka breathed a sigh of relief, the creatures fallen in a pile as the shadowy figure turned towards her.

"Oh Negi, I..." Ayaka started only to trail off as she realized the other person was carrying a massive sword, NOT the staff Negi did.

Firelight from the battle lit up the figure as it neared walked up to Ayaka and she soon realized it was a woman, dressed like some knight in a fairy tale. A steel breastplate gleamed brightly with the Mahora crest as a cloak fluttered about, a short skirt allowing free movement as she strode across the fire lit landscape. Her red-orange hair swirled around her gracefully and a small smile teased her lips. Ayaka knew her well, even in such a strange place, and she was not pleased to see her.

"Asuna, what are YOU doing in my dream?!" Ayaka protested irritably, "It's bad enough I was chased by monsters but not being saved by Negi-sensei spoils the whole thing!"

Asuna didn't answer Ayaka but her blue and green blue eyes showed warm amusement as she drew close. The sword, a massive weapon nearly as tall as she was disappeared once Asuna let it go, much like her armor also faded away revealing their usual school uniform underneath.

Still silent Asuna reached out to touch Ayaka's cheek, a soft gesture entirely at odds with her usual brash nature. "What...?" Ayeka began.

A soft finger was pressed to Ayaka's lips and oddly she found herself seemingly frozen, gazing at Asuna as she put her hands on Ayaka's shoulders. In a single smooth motion she bent forward, pressing their lips together in a lingering kiss. Ayaka wanted to fight but a rush of warmth seemed to sap her strength away...

"AAAAAH!" Ayaka cried out in alarm as she jerked up in bed, her heart pounding and eyes wide.

One of the many servants in her mansion entered, obviously used to her mistresses' morning cry. "Are you all right milady?" she asked politely.

"Damn that Asuna," she angrily muttered as Ayaka flung back her bedding, "it's bad enough I have to deal with her in school, but must she invade my dreams as well?"

"Would you like breakfast on the patio, madam?" the maid asked as she laid out a dressing gown for Ayaka.

"Yes, please," Ayaka got up, feeling how sticky with sweat her nightie was. In a few moments she was sitting out on the balcony, looking out over the gardens as she tried to wrestle with the remnants of the dream's images in her mind.

Having Asuna of all people rescue her! It was absurd. Yes, Asuna was very physically capable and she did have her harisen, the paper fan which she used in combat, and she had also heard that it could transform into a sword but...

"Arrgh," Ayaka made a incoherent noise.

And that kiss! It was so rude it was nearly impossible to describe. Yes, it must have been pure rtevulsion that froze her when Ayaka kissed her, and horror that made her knees weak. The sweet summery scent that came from Asuna, reminding her of the outdoors was so crass and primative, unlike Negi.

Then suddenly, Ayaka felt her indignation collapse like a house of cards. 'I dreamed that Asuna kissed me,' she realized, 'and I liked it!'

"You're breakfast, madam," a male servant arrived, pushing the tray. "Will you be going out later?" he asked respectfully.

"I don't know," Ayaka admitted glumly, then she groaned as another thought occured to her. 'They're all coming over today,' she mentally whimpered.

Meanwhile, a tired young women returned to her rooms, her red-orange hair flowing in twin streams, the bell designed hair clips ringing softly as she moved. "Morning Konoka." she smiled at her sleepy roommates, "morning Negi."

"Morning, Asuna-san," Negi smiled, the young boy as chipper as always. "Already went to deliver your papers?" he asked.

"Yeah," Asuna agreed, "all done."

"Do you know if we're all going out to Ayaka's house again?" Konoka asked, the black haired women smiling warmly.

"I think so," Asuna grinned.

"I'll go tell Set-chan then," Konoka positively bounced up to her feet, "I want her to wear the swimsuit I bought her."

"She'll be blushing the whole time we'e there," Asuna warned, having SEEN the tiny bikini earlier.

"That's part of the fun," Konoka answered as she headed out the door.

Negi smiled, his hair a slightly darker tone than Asuna's. "Do you think Ayaka will mind us coming over? Things didn't go so well last time," he fretted.

Asuna reached out and ruffled Negi's hair, "Don't worry, she's always glad to see you."

"She likes seeing you too," the pajama clad Negi noted, "even if she doesn't always want to admit it."

Asuna smiled slightly, "Yeah, maybe so."

It didn't take long for most of the students of their class to gather, then as a group they headed out to Ayaka's family residence. All of them wore baggy t-shirts, covering the more stylish swimsuits underneath.

"I'm looking forward to trying her pool again," Kaede smiled, the ninja girl's hair flowing in a long ponytail.

"I wanna ride the bannisters again," Fuka laughed, her twin Fumika right beside her.

Kazumi Asakura smirked as she checked over her everpresent camera, "I'm hoping for some more candid shots."

"For your private collection?" Sayo Aisaka asked teasingly, the ghost floating along side the infamous reporter.

Misa smirked, the cheerleader walking with her friends as she asked, "Have you seen Setsuna's suit yet?"

"What's it like?" Madoka asked, her short black hair falling around her face.

Sakurako whistled, "Pretty hot."

"Here we go," Negi said as they reached the front gate at last.

"Welcome, Negi-sensei," Asyaka smiled, wearing a expensive dress. She paused and added with a mock frown, "And the whole class, again."

Chisame scowled, "Like I wanna be here, too."

"You were forced then?" Chachamaru asked mildly.

"Never mind," Chisame growled, glasses gleaming.

"Try not to cause too much trouble for my staff," Ayaka yelled as the students hurried off to get into trouble all around the mansion.

"You all right?" Asuna asked a few moments later, having accompanied Ayaka and Negi to have tea.

"I'm fine," a visibly flustered Ayaka answered, her face faintly red and her heart racing as she remembered the dream. It didn't help that Asuna had stripped off her t-shirt to reveal a tight swimsuit over her powerful body, highlighting her various curves.

"You look feverish," Negi noted innocently.

Asuna got up, moving over to Ayaka's side as she ordered, "Hold still."

"What...?" Ayaka started.

"I'm gonna check for a fever," Asuna informed her as she swept their hair aside then pushed their foreheads together.

'Oh god,' Ayaka thought, the clean scent of Asuna's body washing over her. 'If I didn't have a fever before,' she mused, 'I certainly do now.'

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Hero: A tale of Negima

Part Two

"Take off your T-shirt, Set-chan," Konoka smiled from the nearby pool, her long black hair flowing, "I want to see your swimsuit."

"My lady, I...," Setsuna blushed, tugging down the over sized shirt she wore.

"Please?" Konoka pouted just a little.

Setsuna met her eyes, her expression visibly softening. "All right," she sighed and gracefully pulled the shirt up and off.

"Oh dear," Negi dropped his cup of tea from where the three of them were sitting in the shade of a large umbrella.

There are bikini's that are chaste and modest, designed to hide one's form. There are even bikini's that make a woman look dumpy and out of shape. This, however, wasn't one of them. The bikini top was two small squares of cloth and string, barely holding Setsuna back, and the bottoms were only barely decent. It looked more like something one would wear for a bedroom romp rather than out in a pool.

"Oh, Set-chan!" Konoka squealed.

"Konoka," Setsuna blushed, looking away.

'Thank god for distractions,' Ayaka thought as Asuna pulled away from her fever-check. Her heart was still racing wildly, but she hoped with a moment she could regain her self control. She cleared her throat, "I'm quite surprised she'd wear that."

"Never underestimate the power of a girl's love," ASuna said, looking at Ayaka with concern. "You don't seem feverish," she noted.

"Tho she is awfully red," Negi noted.

"I'm fine," Ayaka waved it off as casually as possible. Clearing her throat she asked, "Negi, would you like some drinks?"

"That would be nice," Negi admitted, "it is kind of hot."

Akira paused by the diving board, the swimmers black hair flowing, then gracefully leapt into the water like a seal. With a simple, efficient motion she cut through the water, racing across then back with incredible speed.

"Remind me not to bet against her again," Chisame noted, passing the money over.

Sakurako smirked, "Teach you to play with the big boys."

Chisame scowled, "Next time I'm voting for Chachamaru."

Asuna watched Ayaka walk away, trying not to notice how good the woman looked in the sexy swimsuit she wore. Almost as soon as they had arrived she had felt her heart thump in her chest as she saw the glossy black cloth that clung to Ayaka's skin.

'Thank god she's hung up on Negi,' Asuna silently noted, 'she'll never notice.'

Negi looked at her worriedly, "Asuna, does Ayaka seem distracted to you?"

"A little," Asuna admitted.

"Do you think I should try to talk to her?" Negi wondered.

Asuna sighed, knowing that it was probably Ayaka thinking of doing something indecent to Negi again. "I'll try talking to her," she offered reluctantly, "it might be better if she talked to a classmate rather than a teacher."

"Thank you, Asuna," Negi beamed.

'Still such a innocent,' Asuna sighed.

Makie pouted as the gymnast sat on the side of the pool kicking her legs. "I wish they wouldn't hog Negi-kun like that."

"But Makie," Nodoka blushed charmingly.

Yue nodded firmly, "You need to spend more time with him, or your romantic chances will be shot."

"Why don't we wait till they finish talking," Kaede suggested, the taller ninja-girl looking amused, "then borrow Negi-bozo for a while?"

"Great idea," Makie beamed.

"Are you sure we should...?" Nodoka asked hopefully.

"No one will mind," Yue nodded firmly as she silently continued, 'and I'd like to spend some more time with Negi too.'

Ayaka felt a bit more steady as she returned to the table carrying a pitcher of juice and cups. 'I just wish Asuna had worn a plain suit,' she thought as she tried not to look at the girl's shapely body, 'it's not making my self control any easier.'

"About time," Asuna smirked.

"Freshly prepared," Ayaka sniffed, "unlike some people I prefer quality."

Asuna guiltily found herself watching as Ayaka set the tray down, bending so that she could nearly see the full curves of her breasts. 'What am I doing?' Asuna made herself look away, even though what she wanted to do was look closer.

"Thank you, Ayaka-san," Negi smiled sweetly as Ayaka poured him a glass.

"You're welcome, sensei," Ayaka responded. Part of her wished she was still infatuated with the boy, but all she felt was the fondness of a surrogate little brother.

"Excuse me," Yue said to them in her usual flat tone, the smaller girl having marched up to their table.

"Yes?" Asuna and Ayaka turned to look.

"Nin nin," Kaede, dressed in full ninja gear picked Negi up and carried him off while the two were distracted.

"Wha...?" Negi managed.

"Never mind," mission accomplished Yue turned to go.

"We've just been had," Asuna sounded amused as she pointed out the girls taking off with Negi to Ayaka.

"Do you think we should rescue him?" Ayaka asked a bit nervously as Negi was tossed into the water with the young ladies.

"He'll be fine," Asuna laughed as she saw them beginning a splash fight. "Besides," she looked back to catch Ayaka gazing at her, "it'll give us a chance to talk."

"Oh?" Ayaka asked. She tried to sound casual but there was something dangerously knowing in Asuna's beautiful mismatched eyes.

"Don't give me that," Asuna said firmly, "we've known each other way too long." Softening her tone she reached out to take Ayaka's hand, "What's wrong?"

Ayaka tried not to groan as she felt Asuna's gentle touch on her hand. Part of her wanted to lie, but she knew Asuna would be able to tell. "It's complicated," she sighed, knowing that anyone could see them sitting out by the pool side.

"Come on," Asuna said as she got up, tugging Ayaka to her feet. "I'm sure you've got some new treasure to boast about," she noted as they walked into the house.

"I'm certain I can find something," Ayaka noted. Several classmates raced by in maid uniforms and she yelled, "Put those back when you're done!"

"Spoil sport," Fumia pouted.

Her twin Fuka shrugged, "Let's go change, then we'll ride the banisters again."

"If we want any privacy we're going to have to your room," Asuna noted, trying not to think of where that could lead.

Ayaka wanted to protest, but she knew Asuna was right. "Come on, then," Ayaka said as they walked the halls, occasionally scolding a classmate or two.

"So," Asuna said as they walked in the large bedroom, closing the door behind them, "what's going on?"

The door clicked shut and Ayaka gulped. "I..." she debated lying, but felt certain that Asuna would see through that. "I dreamed about you last night," she confessed.

"Really?" Asuna looked surprised.

Mustering her courage Ayaka stood close to Asuna, "You rescued my from monsters, walked up to me and...?"

Asuna gulped, feeling her heart beat faster from Ayaka being so close, fighting the urge to reach out and stroke her hair. "Any?" she asked softly.

"You did this," Ayaka leaned forward, threw caution to the winds and kissed Asuna gently. She drew back after a moment, Asuna moved forward and continued the kiss with surprising eagerness.

"Took you long enough,:" Asuna said breathlessly as her arms gently circled Ayaka, "I've wanted to do that for awhile."

"So why didn't you, baka?" Ayaka shot back, holding onto her strong shoulders.

"You were fawning over Negi all the time," Asuna reminded her.

"It was a good excuse to see you," Ayaka admitted.

"Baka," Ayaka repeated.

"Lolita," Asuna shot back.

"So, we're going to continue to fight?" Ayaka asked, feeling fascinated by the red flush to Asuna's cheeks.

"Of course," Asuna shot back, "but first, kiss me again."

Never one to deny a reasonable request, Ayaka did.

End

Notes: I'm not quite sure how credible this is but it WAS fun to write. Inspired by Ryuchan's fics over on forums, especially the A&A moments in Tenderness.


End file.
